


Out of the Shadows

by Mrsmcgraw90



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrsmcgraw90/pseuds/Mrsmcgraw90
Summary: Many years after the series concluded, we find a girl with an interesting story to tell.  Born of Clary and Jace, we follow along with Elysia as she navigates through the shadow world and mundane world in life





	1. Chapter 1

Run.  Just keep running.  Just a little father.  Almost there.  Elysia barreled into the door of the institute falling over her feet as she rolled across the tile floor.  Her seraph blade flew out of her hand and skittered to a stop against the wall.  A tall man with blonde hair turned around and sighed.  "How many times have we told you, you aren't ready for patrols."  He picked her up by the arm and pulled her to her feet.  Her scarlet curls framed her face as she looked up at him.  

"But dad, all the other kids my age get to go."

"And how many sixteen year old shadow hunters do you think come back alive?"

She didn't answer because she knew what the lecture would be.  "I'll just go to my room then."  She bent down to pick up the seraph blade.

"What were you running from this time?"

"An Elapid."

"Just one?  Or more?"

"I only saw the one."

"Go up to your room.  Alec."  Her father called out and her uncle was right on his heel.  She had never seen the two of them go off on mission alone.  They were always together.

Elysia sighed and sulked the whole way up to her room.  She flung herself on the bed.  Across the walls was a beautiful mural her mother painted when Elysia was a kid.  

"Went on patrol alone again?"  Elysia looked over and saw her mother standing against the doorway.  Her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail where curls cascaded down her back.  There was charcoal smudges on her hands from sketching.  Elysia's brother had inherited the genetics for the arts.  Elysia had inherited her father's prowess and want for the hunt.  She wanted to be the best but her father always held her back.

"He doesn't let me do anything."  She pouted.

Clary moved further into the room and sat at the end of the bed.  "He worries about you.  He doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Aunt Izzy lets Matthew go."

"He is also a year older than you and been cleared for duty.  You haven't."

"But I'm ready!"  She exclaimed with frustration.

"No, you aren't.  Everyone knows you're too impulsive.  It will get you killed."

"This isn't fair.  You're supposed to be on my side."

"I am on your side.  You just don't know that I do these things because I love you and don't want you hurt."

"I already have my first runes.  I passed all my tests.  So I'm just not allowed because what?"

"You don't think, you jump headfirst and often find yourself in trouble.  Why do you think your father sent you to your room this time?"

"Because I ran from an Elapid."  She muttered.

"Well that would be a very good reason.  You aren't supposed to go out on patrol alone.  You always take someone else to have your back.  Instead, you sneak off and get in too deep and have to run home for help.  If that was an actual mission you would have failed and been killed.  And where would that leave everyone here?"

"Okay fine, I already get enough from dad."

"He does love you."

"I know."

 

An hour later Matthew came in the door.  He had dark hair and a nice smile.  He wasn't particularly tall but he was taller than she was.  "I hear you went off alone and found an Elapid."

"Yeah what of it?"

"You really shouldn't go out there if you aren't going to kill what you find.  There is no room here for shadowhunters who can't do their job."

"Why are you such a jerk?"

"Because I am not going to sugar coat things so it doesn't hurt your feelings.  Someone has to tell you the truth."

"You don't have to be an ass about it."

"Have you met me at all?"

"Go away.  Out of my room before I impale you with something."

"Suit yourself. I was going to offer you the position to patrol with me later."

"Wait seriously?"  SHe sat up and looked at him.  

"Yeah, I mean you passed all your trials and can rune yourself.  I don't see why you shouldn't do patrols.  That is unless your too scared of fighting a demon."

"No, I am ready.  When do we leave." 

"One hour.  Meet me at the back door." 

He left the room and Elysia hurriedly changed her clothes into gear and threw her wild mess of curls up into a braid.  She grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she hurried out the door.

She was at the back door before Matthew came out.  She quickly drew a few runes down her arms as she waited.  He walked up casually with a hood up.  "Why do you have a backpack?"

"It has everything we need in it."

"All you need is a seraph blade a couple of daggers and a stele."

"But the handbook..."

"Don't worry about the handbook.  I know what I am doing."  She sighed and dug out her seraph blade and her daggers.  She slid the daggers into boot pockets and slid the stele into her back pocket.  The seraph blade stayed firmly in her hand.  "This is why you haven't been allowed to go active.  You overthink everything.  You need to be street smart not just book smart."

"Okay.  Where are we headed?"

"Last night there was increased activity near the docks.  The pack there have been trying to pinpoint but haven't found the source.  We are going to go do that."

"Okay."

"You need to keep up and follow my lead.  Understand?"

"Got it."

"This isn't practice.  There are no do overs.  If you mess up then people could die, including us.  Remember your training and go with your gut.  Usually instincts are always right."

"I know."

"Well then lets go."  

Elysia followed after him, keeping pace easily.  He was taller and had longer legs, but she was fast.  One of the fastest that trained with her.Everyone always commented on how she looked like her mom but was her dad made over.  She always took it as a compliment.  She wanted to be the best like her dad.  And one day she had hoped to have a parabatai, but so far she hadn't found the right person.  Eventually they ended up at the docks.  It always smelled like fish and river water.  Elysia hated the smell.  

"Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary."

Elysia looked about.  She walked along the pier with her seraph blade lighting her way.  "Matthew."  She called out.  He ran over to her.  

"What did you find?"

Elysia pointed to one side of the pier.  "Is it weird that an old lady would be down here alone at this time of night?"

He looked to where she pointed.  "Ravener.  What is a ravener doing out here?"

"I don't know."  She looked around trying to make sense of things.  "There is a lot of people out tonight."  She noticed.

"Raveners, We need to head back, report what we have seen."

"We don't kill them?"

"No, not this many.  They could swarm.  We need to leave carefully and quietly."

Elysia nodded and followed him as he navigated the docks expertly.  It wasn't long before they were back at the institute control room.

"I told you to stay in your room."  Her father looked down at her with his arms crossed.  

"I went with Matthew."

"You took her out on patrol?"  He looked at him incredulously.

"Sir, I should have asked your permission first, but we have something to report."

"Well go ahead with it."

"Raveners are swarming the dock."  Elysia blurted out.

"Why?"

"We don't know.  The situation was less than ideal and I thought it best we leave and report."

"Good choice.  Had something happened to her you would have consequences for taking a kid on patrol who has not been cleared for duty.  And if something happened to you, your mother would never let me live it down."

"Yes sir."

"Go on up to your rooms, I will investigate further."  He spoke before pulling a screen in front of his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Elysia spent a week on punishment for going out on patrol without clearance.  She had to clean gear and weapons as well as do her normal training.  Matthew was even more sour as he was on scut duty too.  Her dad had jumped down his throat later that night for taking her out.  Elysia had no idea why he was so overbearing.  Her mom said he was just being protective.  Although Elysia had a feeling that it was because she was a girl, his little girl.  But she was so much like him it was uncanny, even though she looked just like her mother.  One day she would get to go out.  One day he would have to concede.  Either that or she would once she hit eighteen.  But Elysia hoped it would be before that.  

She sighed as she laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling.  This had been her room for as long as Elysia could remember.  The decor had changed often but it still felt like home to her.  The walls were a cream color like almost every room in the Institute, but hers were adorned with pictures and mementos, the fabrics were varying shades of pink.  Often she found herself in trouble and stuck in these four walls.  With time she had gotten better about sneaking around but her father almost always found out.  Her Uncle Alec was on her side in the whole situation and often she would run off to stay with him and her Uncle Magnus to escape for a bit.  They always made her feel welcome and Uncle Magus often indulged her on her whims.  Uncle Alec was more structured, but he understood her want for being cleared for duty.  

With a sigh, Elysia pulled out her phone and dialed out to her Uncle Magnus.  He answered the phone after only one ring.  "How is my favorite Jellybean."  She could hear his smile through the phone.  He was always so animated and amusing.  Elysia could watch him for hours as he told stories of times long ago and experiences over the centuries.  

"Dad's being mean again.  I just want to be like every other shadowhunter my age.  He just doesn't get it."  The words poured out without a thought.  She never hid anything from him.

"Do you want to drop by and have some tea and talk about it?"  His tone of voice seemed serious but she knew he was just indulging her.  He didn't understand shadowhunter stuff.  He tried to stay up to date as he was married to her Uncle Alec and he ran the Institute but it was always painfully clear that he wasn't like them.

"Yeah, I'll be over as soon as I can sneak out."

"No need to sneak, Alec is there, just ask him to bring you over.  I'm sure he won't mind."

Elysia smiled.  "Okay, I'll do that."

"See you in a little while."  He spoke before hanging up.  

Elysia packed a small backpack with a few things and a change of clothes before heading out the door in search for Uncle Alec.  She found him down in his office as he was packing away a few things.  "Uncle Alec, can I come over to your house tonight?"  SHe asked as she batted her eyes a little.  She was the only girl out of all of her cousins.  Usually, when it came to her uncles, she got to get away with a lot.  Even her Aunt Izzy would often take her shopping and even would buy her things that she could never wear in front of her parents.  

"Sure thing, I was about to leave anyhow.  Do you need to get anything?"

"Nope, I have everything I need right here."  she smiled motioning to her bag.

"I'll meet you downstairs then.  Does your dad know?"

"Does he ever?"

Uncle Alec smiled as he fought a small laugh.  "You should let him know so he doesn't worry.  I don't want to get a call at three in the morning from him wanting to organize a manhunt to find you."

"Does he really do that?"

He smiled as he shook his head a little.  "Once or twice."

"Sorry."  She apologized.

"It's fine, just let him know and I will be down in a minute."

Elysia nodded and went off to find her dad.  She almost gave up until she found him in the training room with her little brother.  He was trying to get him to focus and to take it all serious.  It was painfully clear to her that her father wished her brother was the one with the interest in shadowhunter business.  He wanted him to be the next great shadowhunter.  And instead of a son that was like that, he got a daughter.  One whom he was very protective and guarded of.  "Hey, dad?"  She spoke up interrupting the training session to her brother's relief.  "I'm going to stay the night with Uncle Alec and Magnus."  SHe made sure it didn't sound like a question but a statement instead.  One that said I am going not asking.

"Does your mother know?  Did you ask them?  When will you be back?"  

She was used to the lines of questions he almost always gave her.  "No, she doesn't.  Yes, I did, Uncle Alec is taking me home with him.  And I'm not sure."

"You don't think you should be sure before you go?"  He let the end of the spear he was holding rest on the ground as he stood in front of her.  

"Yeah, I guess.  I just haven't gotten that far."

"You can go, but remember you are still grounded.  And if I find out you snuck out to go somewhere else, you will be on scut duty for a month."

She sighed heavily before looking up at him.  "Okay."

"Then go, I'm sure Alec is waiting on you."  He turned away from her and stalked back over to where her brother waited in the training room.  

Elysia left the room and practically raced down to meet her uncle.  She found him waiting near the door for her.  She smiled when she stopped in front of him.  "Dad said I can go as long as I don't sneak out."

"Well, we never have that problem now do we?"  He smiled his half smile.  

"No, not ever."  She smiled.

 

Uncle Magnus was waiting for them when they walked through the door.  Alec greeted him with a sweet kiss while Elysia blushed a little.  She didn't like watching other people kiss.  It seemed like something so intimate that it shouldn't be shared with the world.  "Hello Jellybean."  her uncle greeted her with a hug.  SHe always loved coming here.  It always smelled of exotic places and felt so homey.  "Tea is on the stove and I will let you pick the menu tonight."

Elysia smiled and thought for a minute.  "How about Chinese?  I could really use some fried rice and beef and broccoli."  She smiled as she set her things down.

"Perfect.  I'll get right on that."  Elysia followed him into the kitchen where the tea kettle was starting to whistle.  She watched as she took it off the stove and put it on a trivet after pouring her a cup.  "So tell me how are things in your life?" 

Elysia sighed before launching into her side of the story about her struggles with everything since their last meeting.  By the time she was done, her cup was near empty and she looked down at the leaves stuck to the bottom.  "I just don't feel good enough.  I know he loves me, but I can tell he wished I was a son.  I train so hard and do everything I can to be the best but he won't clear me for duty."

"Oh my little Jellybean,"  Magnus started on what she was sure to be a wise speech.  her uncle was so good at giving her amazing advice.  It's why she loved him so much.  "I remember the day you were born.  He was so beside himself with joy.  I watched as he raised you.  It isn't that you aren't good enough.  He is just scared to lose his little girl.  Being a shadowhunter is a dangerous job and he still sees you as this little red-haired, freckle-faced kid you used to be.  He doesn't see that you have grown to be a young woman who is strong and capable of handling the world."

She sighed as she set her cup down on the counter.  "I guess you might be right."

"Might be?"

She let out a big smile.  "Okay your very much right."

"My suggestion?  Prove to him you are mature enough.  Stop sneaking out and defying orders.  You are so much like him.  He was so headstrong and reckless when he was younger.  Collectively, we all worry you might get yourself into trouble that you might not be able to get out of.  And I think that is why you haven't been cleared for duty."

"Is that what Uncle Alec told you?"

"Did I say what?"  Alec asked as he strode into the kitchen having changed into sweat pants and a black t-shirt.  

"Why I haven't gotten cleared for duty."

"Oh, that.  Truthfully, I think you're ready.  You are one of the most highly skilled combatants we have at the Institute.  But Magnus is right, your father doesn't think you are ready because of how you act.  I think you could easily be cleared if you just show him how responsible you really are."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

"How long do you think it would take."

"That I don't know.  It will take time, that I do know."

Elysia nodded as her brow knit together.  "I think I can do it.  I'm just so ready to be able to go into the field and actually help on missions.  I hate being benched."

"I know you do.  Just be patient and your time to shine will come.  Speaking of, did you ever decide on a weapon to specialize in?"

"I thought about a bladed staff honestly.  I like close combat but I want to be able to take on more than just one demon at a time.  I feel it would be most effective in that feat."

"It would fit your fighting style.  I can see if Izzy can acquire something for you."

"Thanks."  She smiled.  

"Alright, enough talk about work.  How about some dinner?"  Magnus smiled before waving his hands making food appear before them.  Elysia smiled and happily dug in.  She loved being with her Uncle's.  They always made her feel better about everything.  This was her safe place.  Where no one would bother her or make her be someone she wasn't.  Some days she loved it here more than her home at the Institute.  


End file.
